


Deserving of Desserts

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff and some pie born from a VAMB drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving of Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Voyager and her characters are the property of Paramount. Still not mine. So nothing's changed.
> 
> A/N: Another one from the VAMB drabble challenge, this time from Katthryn's prompt: "Something including caramel brownies & pecan pie." Again, it's not exactly a drabble.
> 
> * * *

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Deserving of Desserts**

By Gates Hepburn

"Chakotay, this is by far the best pecan pie I've ever tasted!" Gretchen managed to praise between bites of the warm treat. "Can I bother you for the recipe-"

"Mom, Chakotay doesn't give away his family's recipes."

"Not ever?"

"Well, I..." Chakotay started to answer, but was tugged aside by Kathryn.

"We'll be right back, mom," Kathryn called as an after thought.

"Kathryn, you know I don't mind letting your mother have the recipe."

"I know, Chakotay, but I've been trying to get her to give me her caramel brownie recipe for years! This may just be the ticket."

"You're using me for brownies?"

"You betcha!"

"But Kathryn..." she raised her hand to stop him and started to walk back toward her mother.

"He may be willing to trade it, if you're willing to part with a certain ooey gooey recipe of pure chocolate goodness."

"Kathryn, I.." again Kathryn raised her hand to silence him so he just shook his head and looked to Gretchen.

"Well, mom?"

"If you let Chakotay get a word in, he'd probably tell you that he already has my brownie recipe."

"He does?"

"Yes. I gave it to him when we first reestablished communication with Voyager."

"You what!"

"Kathryn, remember how you always said my brownies reminded you of your mother's," Chakotay smiled and waited for Kathryn to nod in the affirmative. "That was because they were."

"You gave him the...but you always refused to give it to me."

"Yes, dear," Gretchen replied while handing paper and a pencil to Chakotay to write down the pie recipe.

"But why?"

"You burn water, dear."

Fin.


End file.
